


Collide

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Boys In Love, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Get Together, Hogsmeade, Humor, M/M, MWPP, Misunderstandings, it's so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: James and Peter both have dates to Hogsmeade, and Sirius has the brilliant idea to get Marlene and Dorcas to go on a double date with he and Remus, except there's a bit of a misunderstanding by what he means.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr prompt of: one guy asks two girls to go on a double date with him and his friend. They're like sure! Guys are like score! But then the girls are all cutesy and ask the guys how long they've been together and they don't know how to explain the thought this was a different kind of double date, and well you know how it ends

Sirius throws himself down on the couch in the common room, next to Remus who is working on an essay, despite it being a Friday night and he could be doing literally anything else.

“I suppose you have someone you’re going to Hogsmeade with then, too?”

Remus blinks owlishly at him. “Pardon me?”

“Peter and James BOTH have dates to Hogsmeade tomorrow and are ditching us. But I suppose you have someone too and I’m going to be left all to my own.” Sirius crosses his arms and slumps down low, long legs stretched out on the rug in front of him.

Returning to his homework, Remus’ quill  _ scritchy scratches _ across the parchment. It is somehow both an annoying and soothing sound, because Sirius associates it with  _ Remus _ and that is wonderful, but also it usually means Remus isn’t paying attention to him, and that is much less wonderful.

“No, Pads, I am not going on a date tomorrow. Besides, I think it’s great that Peter finally asked out Em and James has mellowed out enough to go with someone instead of serenading Lily obnoxiously. It’ll be good for both of them. We’ll find something to do and you won’t even notice they’re gone for a couple of hours, and we’re going to all check out the southwest part of the dungeon together for the map tomorrow night.”

Picking at the threads of the hole at his knee, Sirius is quiet. It isnn’t that he doesn’t want time alone with Remus, he just doesn’t know how that will work. He’s worried he will grate on the other’s nerves with all his bouncing noisiness, and he really doesn’t want to annoy Moony. Usually Sirius could hang on and be loud with James, and pick new items from Zonkos with Peter, all the while stealing glances at Remus who would roll his eyes and pretend he wasn’t smiling. It’s a balance, is what it is.

He doesn’t realise he’s absently staring at the back of Marlene’s head until Remus is elbowing him. “Did you hear me, Sirius?”

“No, sorry, I checked out there for a bit, what was that?”

“I said did you want to go to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow?”

“Yeah… yeah actually, I have an idea! How about I get  _ us _ dates and we do a double at the pub?!” Remus pulls a face but Sirius presses on. “Come on, Moony! It’ll be great! Watch-” He’s jumping off the couch before Remus has a chance to stop him.

Dropping into the seat next to Marlene he smiles charmingly, knowing that the girl never puts up with his shit but will humour him regardless. “He Marls, Dorcas! Say, I know it’s last minute and all but would you two want to do a double with Remus and I at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow?”

Marlene arches a perfectly shaped brow in surprise, before looking at her friend in question. 

Dorcas hums, stretching her arms above her head and then reaching to pull her long dark braids into a ponytail. “Yeah, alright,” she agrees. “That could be fun. Meet you two downstairs round 11?”

“Perfect!”

Sirius saunters back over to Remus who is packing up his things to go upstairs for the night. “Hear that Rem? The girls said they’d go with us!”

“Great, Pads,” Remus replies dryly. 

Frowning, he trails after his friend, confused why Moony doesn’t sound excited for this. “Are you upset with me?” he asks when they get back into the dorm.

“No, it’s great.”

“It doesn’t sound great.”

Remus waves his hand vaguely in a way that clarifies absolutely nothing. “I don’t know, maybe I didn’t want to go on a double with either Marlene or Dorcas.”

Sirius frowns. “Well, it doesn’t have to be anything serious, it’s just a bit of fun. You like Marls and Dorcas.”

“And we couldn’t have fun just the two of us?”

“We could…” He fidgets with his Muggle t-shirt. “I just, dunno. I think it will be fun,” he says without any conviction. Maybe he should have thought this through instead of diving head first into the plan. Maybe he should have talked to Remus about it. But it’s too late now, and they are all good friends, and he doubts the girls think he meant anything by it anyway. “We’ll just get some lunch and a few drinks, and then you and I can skive off and stop by Scrivner’s and get you new quills and it’ll be a proper good day before we work on the map.”

Remus settles in his bed already in his sleep clothes. “Sounds good, Pads.” He waves his wand and the curtains close around his bed. 

Not altogether an unusual feeling for him, but Sirius is positive he buggered something up without knowing what exactly. Firing off a quick spell to stoke the flames in the hearth, he shucks his jeans and climbs in bed without bothering to change his shirt. Laying staring at the flames and burning embers, he eventually slips off to sleep, dreaming of warm amber hues.

Sirius wakes up early the next day and showers, determined to make this a good day for Remus. He dries his hair with a spell Lily taught him, before twisting it into a bun on top of his head. When he decides on a maroon turtleneck, he grumbles at having to fix his hair again after pulling it on, and hears Remus chuckling from behind him.

Running his fingers through the strands to smooth it down again, he can see in the mirror Remus watching him sleepily from where he’s still laying in bed. His stomach twists pleasantly at the attention and the way Remus’ blinks are too long and slow, his eyes trailing slowly over Sirius’ tight jeans and sweater that he knows accentuate his broad shoulders.

Retying his hair, Sirius turns and cocks his head at his friend. “What do you think?”

Remus’ throat bobs as he swallows. “Looks great.”

“I remember you saying you liked it, so this way at least you’ll have something nice to look at if you hate the rest of the day.” He smiles cheekily and winks, enjoying the way Remus rolls his eyes at him. “Now, up! I’ll go grab us some coffee while you get ready.”

Remus is bleary eyed but dressed and waiting leaned against a wall in the entrance hall when Sirius emerges from the kitchens, clutching two take away cups of coffee - one black, and one with cream and chocolate. He hands the second to Remus, heart fluttering when he closes his eyes and hums at the first sip.

Dorcas and Marlene join them not long after and the four have their names checked off the list and step out into a giant snow globe. The sky is bright steely blue-grey and huge fluffy white flakes float in a lazy path to pile up on the ground and student’s shoulders. Remus pulls his red and gold scarf up around his nose and Sirius reaches out to brush a pile of snow from his curls, laughing at the futility as they are quickly replaced by fresh ones.

Turning to catch up, Sirius notes that Marlene and Dorcas are holding hands, swinging their arms between them as they talk and laugh. Sirius grabs Remus by the wrist and pulls him along in a lazy jog after the girls. He keeps stealing glances at Remus as they walk, checking to make sure he’s having a good time - at least he doesn’t seem upset with him like last night. But then again, Remus is much better at hiding his thoughts than the rest of them, so Sirius has to look closely to be sure. He watches the way his smile crinkles his eyes and his cheeks flush from the cold and is surprised when he sees they’re in the village.

The Three Broomsticks is already busy on account of the cold weather by the time they reach it. Sirius tells the others to find a free table and he’ll grab the first round, shoulder his way to the bar. He squeezes the four bottles of butterbeer between his hands, careful not to spill as he peers around for where the three got to, finding them squeezed into a booth in the back corner. He slides into the empty seat next to Remus, pushing bottles to his friends.

They talk about everything and nothing at all - the approaching holidays, Peeves interrupting potions the previous day, whether Centaurs are horses with human parts or humans with horse parts. Sirius leans back and stretches an arm along the back of the booth laughing at Remus’ spot-on impersonation of Filch. He’s heard it a million times before but it never stops being bloody brilliant.

Neither Dorcas nor Marlene have heard it before and both lose it laughing, falling over on one another. Dorcas is wiping tears from her eyes with Marlene resting her head on her shoulder, hiccuping from her laughter. Dorcas lets her arm fall around the other girl, pulling her closer and leaving her hand on her waist. Sirius feels like he’s staring at a puzzle with the pieces that fit next to each other but not pressed together yet to let him see the picture. That is, until Marlene turns her face and nuzzles the ebony skin of Dorcas’ neck, pressing a kiss at her pulse point, and  _ there it is, there’s how the pieces the fit together. _

“Not that anyone is surprised in the least, but how long have you two been together then?”

“When Sirius said  _ double date _ -” Remus starts, obviously flustered.

“I meant that this would be our first date,” Sirius interrupts. He ignores where Remus’ eyes are boring into the side of his head, ignores the blush creeping a slow burn up his neck and  _ tries  _ to ignore the way his palms are sweating. That one proves to be the hardest though so he rubs them on his jeans nervously, gripping his knees tightly as he waits for someone to say something. 

Instead, he’s surprised when Remus slips his hand into Sirius’ lacing their fingers together with a shy glance through bronze lashes. “Yeah, that,” he murmurs, and the girls coo in excitement.

“Well, I think it’s wonderful. Everyone knows you’re perfect for each other, we’ve all just been waiting for you to realise it yourselves. And we’d love to have another queer couple to double with!” Dorcas exclaims. 

Sirius hears all of it, but hardly comprehends. He’s too busy watching the softness that has settled over Remus’ features, a contentedness he rarely gets to see. He scoots closer until their thighs are touching before reaching for his butterbeer and thinking this double date turned out to be the best idea he’d ever had.


End file.
